Isn't It Enough?
by nikki3
Summary: Sequel to "To Eternity." Michael has problems dealing with life in hell when things start to get sooo boring.


Title: Isn't It Enough?

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 0/?

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. Kaori Yuki does.

Warning: YAOI, enough said. Can't handle it? Go away and leave me alone!

Author's note: I will not, should not be flamed about this being yaoi. There was a warning. If you didn't read it, it's your freakin' problem. (Obviously done while in a bad mood.)

Michael sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Lucifer was out settling a little dispute between Belial and Barbelo. Raphael was out cavorting with women as usual. There was nothing to do. It was so boring. Heaven hasn't made a move for quite some time now.

Now this was something to be wary about. Michael had spent almost the entire day just wracking his brains on the possibilities of what they might be up to.

Sad to say, thinking was not his strong point. How many demons had he charred today? He had lost count. He sat up from his sprawled position on the bed he and Lucifer shared and studied himself in the mirror.

Vanity was one of the first things he picked up after his body grew up. He fingered his tattoo lightly. It was a reminder of the days he strongly denied his attraction and love for his other half. Now it was mostly used as a means to tell them apart.

Both of them found it amusing. It really wasn't all that hard to tell them apart. Raphael and Belial could easily tell which twin was which without even looking at their faces.

Speaking of Raphael, he wasn't being his usual self lately. He usually brings back the girls he cavorts with but all of a sudden, he just cavorts with them but nothing happens. There was something wrong with that picture.

"You're obviously thinking too much."

Michael spun around and found himself looking at someone who was almost a mirror image of himself. "Lucifer…" he whispered.

"The one and only," Lucifer stated as he threw his cloak aside and beckoned for Michael to join him in bed.

"How was their cat fight?" Michael asked as he snuggled up to Lucifer's warm body.

"You would have heard by now, haven't you?"

"Well, I have but still, I want to hear it from you."

"Hmm…" Lucifer seemed to consider but then he said, "I don't want to talk about them."

"Oh," Michael sounded disappointed.

Lucifer pushed Michael onto his back, his body straddled in between the younger twin's legs. "There are other more important things to do than discussing a fight between two satans," he said huskily.

Michael sighed. Lucifer always did avoid talking. But to hell with that. This was enough for now. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. This had to be enough, was it?

Author's notes:

Yes, I've finally decided to make a sequel. It's my summer break and there was nothing to do but update all my fics. An idle mind for me is very bad. I get a lot of stored up hentai thoughts. (Yes, you may cringe now. You could even ask my best friend. She hasn't started posting fics just yet. She's a really good writer and I hope she starts posting her work soon!) Besides that, my other computer, the one with the Internet connection, broke. Now that kinda pushed me to make all the updates. I'm now typing in my other computer. Thank the JAVA program and MS-DOS Prompt that messed up my computer. Without them, this sequel wouldn't even be possible. (I'm really in a bad mood. Honest. Cross my heart and hope to die. And no, it's not about the damn JAVA program or the stupid MS-DOS Prompt. I'm still lacking volumes 18 and up of my Angel Sanctuary manga collection and the OAV left me hanging!!! There's no Hunter x Hunter category under Anime here! Come to think of it, Hunter x Hunter isn't that well known yet is it? The HP movie didn't amount to my expectation. Okay, my expectations for that film were a bit too high but they could've done better! Lord of the Rings did better! Err, now I'm ranting. My bad. Bye bye.)

Please review just I'd know what you think of this. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
